1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic system and, more particularly, to a supporting device for a solar panel employed in a photovoltaic system.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a photovoltaic system (or a solar photovoltaic power generation system) is a system that generates power by converting photovoltaic energy into electric energy using a solar cell.
Power generation efficiency of a photovoltaic system greatly relies on a quantity of radiation of solar light, and an influence of a temperature needs to be considered. In order to enhance power generation efficiency of a photovoltaic system, a large quantity of radiation of solar light is provided, a large site is required, and a rather cold area is advantageous. Thus, in most cases, small-scale photovoltaic systems are installed in land due to difficulty in selecting a site, or the like, so recently, photovoltaic systems are installed on the water to enhance efficiency. In many cases, photovoltaic systems are installed on the roof in land and installed on the water having a low water level and a low wave height.
A solar module essential in a photovoltaic system generally include solar cells and supplies electricity through a connector band and an inverter. Here, a solar cell module is fixedly installed in a structure formed of steel, iron, aluminum profile, or the like, and may be classified as a fixed type solar module, a single axis type solar module, a biaxial solar module, and the like, according to a structure scheme.
In order to support a solar module, a support structure is required, and for water adaptation, a support structure using a buoyant member to utilize characteristics of a water environment has been developed. For example, WO2012/139998 entitled ‘Panel Supporting Device’ may be referred.
In this invention, a plastic case 2 composed of a bottom wall 3, an upper wall 4, and side walls 5, 6, 7, and 8, has a space including air therein so as to float on the water upon receiving buoyancy, and a unit is provided in the upper wall 4 to support the solar module.
Also, a connection member 30 is provided to connect a plurality of plastic cases 2 horizontally and vertically. The connection member 30 serves as a connection passage allowing an operator to step on and pass by for maintenance or management.
However, in this invention, elastic fixing members 61, 62, 63, and 64 for installing the solar module in the plastic case 2 are slide type members, causing difficulty in maintenance. The reason is because, when the operator steps on the connection member 30, it is sagged between the modules.
In addition, an airtight space is formed between a lower portion of the plastic case 2 and a water surface, allowing floating matters to be accumulated therein.